Naruto: Shukumei Saigen
Naruto Shukumei Saigen (しゅくめい さいげん, Naruto: Destiny Revived) is a spin-off of the original Naruto series, dating 125 years after Naruto: Shippuden. The story is in no relation to the site canon: Naruto Eigoukaiki and takes place in it's own universe. Background Peace, something that the Ninja World hasn't seen in a long while. The Allied Shinobi Forces have defeated the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara and have continued their alliance ever since, the ultimate alliance between the Five Great Shinobi Nations was the single greatest thing that ever happened to the world but still some who held hate in their hearts wanted trouble to come. Many ninja began to defect from their villages, thinking that the Allied Shinobi Forces were making moves to conduct a mass takeover of the Ninja World and the new ninja nation of Shitagakure no sato or the Village Hidden in the Under was created. Shitagakure no sato allied with other ninja villages and smaller countries to create the Anti-Nin Federation (the ANF) whose main goal became to destroy that of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and any of their allies as well as takeover the Ninja World. Another Great Ninja War is in the horizon, and this time the whole Ninja World is ready to fight. Chapters & Arcs The Beginning Arc : 1. The Arrival of Konoha's Vigilant Spirit - Completed : 2. Training Days - Completed Team 20's Mission Arc # Team 20 Departs! Information Appearing Characters Main Article: Naruto: Shukumei Saigen Characters Character Deaths Main Article: Naruto: Shukumei Saigen Character Deaths Plot The story begins with Junichi Shunmashii waking up and preparing for his day in Konohagakure no sato, today is Junichi's first day as a Konoha Genin and he must meet his team, Team 20 in the Konoha training grounds. Unknown to Junichi however that he is very late for the meeting and upon appearing he runs into angry teammates: Hesei Hyuuga, Ryoku Inuzuka, Rikimaru her dog partner, and his sensei Kenshin Koigokoro. Upon arriving the team introduces themselves to one another and Kenshin announces that for the three to remain as Genin, they would need to pass his test: to defeat him before 3 P.M. The Genin at first are hopelessly defeated by Kenshin, working alone rather than team, it isn't till finaly Junichi decides to take the offensive and attack that the other teammates finally decide to collaborate and work together as a team. They finally are able to touch Kenshin and they pass the exam. Meanwhile in Konohagakure, the Kyuudaime Hokage has gone missing! Discovered to be gone from Konoha by his secretary, his disappearance is reported to the Leaf Village Council as soon as possible. Members of the Leaf Village Council: Eijikuu Fuuisaki and Eijisei Fuuisaki okay the search for the missing 9th Hokage along with Outai Buke, the Jonin Commander of Konohagakure. Meanwhile Kenshin begins to the train the Genin to work on a team collaboration technique but it appears to be too soon, he also learns about Junichi's Spiritual Release abilites, after the training Kenshin informs them that they will be going on their first mission the following day. Category:Fanon Story Category:Raiton Master